Aftermath of The Final Battle
by princessofthepearl2121
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoilers:Severus Snape is still alive, when Lily speaks to him saying he must prepare a potion that brings her back to life. He will learn to be a father and befriend his enemy from the past.
1. Her Voice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES. **

His job was done. He had given Harry Potter the memories required to finish his job. He was dying. Hi final request to the boy, was to look at him. He wanted to get lost in those emerald eyes so much Lily's.

He could hear her voice now,

"_It's not your time to die, Severus. You must live. I know you'll invent some kind of potion to bring us back. Harry needs a father. You're the best one. James means nothing. Please, Sev, live._

She was speaking to him, begging him to live on. He could still breathe, and he wasn't losing so much blood. He could hear footsteps now. It wouldn't be long before someone found him, but he had to live. He had to brew the potion for Lily. _His_ Lily. The girl he had fallen in love with the second they had met.

Harry Potter was entering the Shrieking Shack with his best friend Hermione Granger. His other best friend, Ron Weasley, was mourning his brother. Many had died during the final battle. But they had won. Now, they were going to try and save their most hated Potion's Professor, Severus Snape.

Snape had given Harry a lot of his memories, and through there Harry had been able to defeat Voldemort. Harry had given the pensieve to an Auror in hopes they would clear Snape's name.

"Harry, he's alive. Look!" Hermione whispered.

Harry took off his invisibility cloak, and walked over towards Snape. His neck and shoulders were covered in blood from the wound on his neck. Harry could clearly see the two marks Nagini's fangs had left, when he was bitten.

"Hermione, get Madam Pomfrey, quick!" Harry said as he checked the man's pulse. It was faint, but still there. Something had to be done soon.

Madam Pomfrey and Hermione, came in quickly, the former muttering


	2. Recovery

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **

Madam Pomfrey and Hermione, came in quickly, the former muttering about stubborn men, and their ability to endanger their lives in the simplest tasks.

She levitated him up to the castle infirmary where Severus started making a full recovery. Harry and Hermione were giving him potions to make him well again most of the time, while Madam Pomfrey took care of her other patients.

Severus opened his eyes, and was surrounded by white walls. 'So this is what the afterlife is like,' he thought. When he saw Poppy, the medi-witch though, he knew where he was. 'Lily asked me to come back, she wanted me to make her a potion. The potion that requires blood from the vein of the brewer.' The only potion that could bring her back.

Severus sat up and glanced around. Poppy was leaving the infirmary to get something from his stores no doubt, but he could make a quick escape. Transfiguring his pajamas to his usual black robes, Severus got out of the bed and walked through the open doors, into the hallway.

"Severus Snape! Where do you think you're going!" He heard the voice of an agitated Poppy Pomfrey yell out to him. Groaning he answered,

"Poppy, I am fine. It was a simple bite.

"One slight wound, blood, or anything, you come straight to me. Understand?

Yes, Poppy" he said as he walked towards his dungeons.

Severus was shocked at how his voice sounded. His throat hurt and he expected to not be able to speak for awhile but, he sounded completely normal. 'Potter's doing no doubt.' He thought snidely as he reached his private chambers.

When he opened them though, he did not expect what awaited him there.


	3. Ortus Exccessum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters/movies/or books. This applies to all future chapters. **

As he looked around he noticed that everything that he had in there had been replaced by nicer furniture in deep blues and greens, all with silver trims.

There were now enchanted windows, something which Albus had wanted to do before but he had never allowed him. However, on his desk was a photo album. Curious, he went forwards to investigate and saw that they were pictures of Lily. Inside was a note reading,

_Professor Snape, _

_After seeing your memories I realized that you and my mum got on really well. Here are some pictures of her. The edges are cut crookedly on some, since I duplicated the few I have and cut my father out of the copies. Despite various objections from a small minority we (Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville), were able to get your name cleared of all charges at the Ministry. They agreed to award you the Order of First Class of Merlin. I placed your memories back in your pensieve, only duplicating a few of mum, so that you could have them back. I'd like to know more about her if that's possible, everyone only talks about my father, not my mother. The dungeons were badly damaged during the final battle (the whole castle was actually), so Professor McGonagall went looking for new furniture for you. I hope you like it. _

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

Severus stared at the letter dumbfounded. So Potter was responsible for the renovations of his dungeons, and for the pictures. He had to admit it was rather thoughtful of the boy to cut his father out of the pictures and give him his memories back.

However, the award simply confused him. They had never recognized the risk he took as a spy. Why now? Why now, when everything was over? When he was nearly killed?

Pushing these thoughts aside he went to the place he had hid all of his more questionable books in. He never wanted to take the risk Albus might see them, so he hid them behind a certain dungeon wall, which was accessible only to him.

After muttering the password to a piece of brick, nearly sticking out of the wall, it moved aside to reveal over fifty books. Half of them potions books, and half of them books about the Dark Arts.

It was three weeks later that he had finally found the book. It was written an extremely long time ago, and therefore he had never suspected it may be there.

It was a book named Ortus Exccessum Potions.* 'Lily must have really had a thing for ancient magic,' Severus thought wryly. 'First she uses it to save her son, and now she tells me about this potion.' He opened the book to reveal the instructions to making the potion.

_Ingredients:_

_1 medium-sized bezoar_

_Boomslang skin (1)_

_Powdered Moonstone_

_Powdered Griffin Claw_

_Peppermint_

_Silver Unicorn Horn_

_Unicorn Hair_

_Asphodel_

_Essence of Dittany _

_Essence of Rue_

_Re'um Blood_

_Water_

_Blood cut from the artery of the brewer's veins_

_Two drops of blood from a family member of the deceased_

_A hair from the head of the deceased_

_**Note: **__Potion will not work if the brewer and the person to be revived did not know each other well. _

_Directions:_

_- Fill Cauldron with water halfway and add three unicorn hairs, one by one, while sprinkling a vial of powdered moonstone in the cauldron. Stir clockwise four times._

_-Add Boomslang skin and let sit for 15 minutes. _

_-Sprinkle in a small vial full of powdered griffin claw and let sit for 72 hours._

_-After 72 hours have passed, add the Re'um blood and a silver Unicorn horn. Let sit for another twenty-four hours. _

_-Add essence of Dittany and Essence of Rue, stir for exactly 20 minutes. Three stirs clockwise, and one counter-clockwise. _

_-Add two asphodel roots and let sit for 48 hours. _

_-Add Peppermint leaves. Stir seven times counter-clockwise, and leave for 5 hours. _

_-Add two drops of blood from a family member of the deceased. Stir until potion turns a deep magenta. _

_-Leave potion under a stasis charm for a month. Make sure a shielding charm is over it as well. If any other ingredients make their way in, it will be rendered useless. _

_-The potion is ready. Take it on the day of the person's death to their gravestone, and add a hair from their head. _

_-Use a knife or sharp object to obtain the blood directly from the artery of the brewer. _

_-Throw the potion on the person's grave and whisper their name until a reddish haze surrounds the headstone. _

_-The person will appear as a ghost and then slowly begin to make the change to normal. They will appear at the age of the brewer. _

_-The brewer's blood will run through the person's veins, and will bond them for eternity. Once the two bond they will be able to sense when the other is hurt or is near death. _


	4. Ingredient Hunting

Severus stared, shocked at the page. _'The brewer's blood will run through the person's veins, and will bond them for eternity.'_ He would be forever connected to _his _Lily. He had to survive the last step though.

Severus made a copy of the list of necessary ingredients, as most of his stores had been destroyed in the war. He quickly flooed to Diagon Alley to collect the needed ingredients. After retrieving money from his Gringotts vault, he walked to the Apothecary with, thankfully, no interruptions. He hurried in and handed the shopkeeper his list.

After many refusals to answer any questions, Severus left the confused and curious shopkeeper to his business. Flooing back to Hogwarts, he started getting the materials ready for the potion. He would start brewing tomorrow with absolutely no interruptions.

******************************************

It had been many days but finally, the potion was finished. Severus bottled it up and put various wards on it. Nothing could go wrong. He had added a lock of Lily's hair that he had cut off when her hair had gotten too near the fire in his fourth year. He had always kept it in his old potions book to remind himself of her.

He would go tonight, as it was All Hallows Eve. The anniversary of her death. Tonight it would be changed.


	5. Godric's Hollow

**It was the first Halloween feast since the war had ended, so it was an event of celebration. Severus made it there for part of the meal but, later slipped out the side door unnoticed. He quickly went to the owlrey and sent a note with an owl. It said,**

_**Potter,**_

_**I have created a potion to revive someone special to both of us. After you get this owl apparate to Godric's Hollow. It is crucial. **_

_**-S.S.**_

**He made his way to the school gates and, once outside, apparated with a loud 'CRACK'. **

**About a second after he appeared in Godric's Hollow. With the potion safely tucked in his robes, he walked past the place where Lily had been killed, and a baby had survived the Dark Lord. **

**Severus walked the rest of the way to the cemetery in silence. Once there it took but seconds to find Lily's and James' grave. Once there he sliced his sleeve in half, and proceeded to remove the blood from his vein.**

**After adding it to the potion, he proceeded throwing the potion over the headstone and whispered **

'**Lily', three times before a reddish haze surrounded the grave. He began to slip into unconsciousness, only remembering a voice calling out his name. **

*************************************************

**Severus woke a week later to find that he was once again in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him, and his wrist was in a cast. Once she found out he was awake she proceeded to yell at him, **

"**Severus Snape! What were you thinking? Brewing that potion! You could have died had Harry not informed me that you were doing something possibly dangerous. Lie down now. **

**I'm fine." He protested weakly as Poppy made him lie down again. **

"**I don't call cutting blood from an artery in your veins, very safe." She replied handing him a blood-replenishing potion. **

*************************************************

**Lily woke up in a room decorated in pale greens and blues. 'This isn't the afterlife', she thought. Then she remembered, 'Severus did this for me. He brought me back.'**

**She tumbled out of bed and threw on one of the dresses in the closet. Not bothering to put on robes, she rushed up to the infirmary to see him.**


	6. Past Hauntings

Lily broke into a run as soon as she had gotten out of that room. She knew they were for her, but who had prepared them. Reaching the second floor she ran even faster until she got to the hospital wing.

"Lily! Is something wrong?" Madam Pomfrey said as she got some vials from a hospital store, and laid them out on a table.

"I'm here-here to see Severus." She panted, out of breath and tired form running.

"Hm. Don't wear him out too much. He's had a rough time. It's difficult to keep that man in his bed when he's all ready to teach. I swear he's becoming more of a Gryffindor every day. Either that or he's incredibly stubborn, believing he'll survive nearly cutting his vein out." Poppy said as she folded and fixed some sheets. Lily looked down, a guilty expression visible on her face.

"Madam Pomfrey, I asked him to brew the potion. I wanted to know my son. Please don't tell him yet, but I love Sev. You know how close we were until our fifth year. I want to be with him again. James was always an arrogant prat. Even when I married him."

Lily said, tear streaming down her cheeks.

Poppy pulled her into a hug, knowing how close the two had been. Lily would be even more distraught if she found out that Severus had taken up spying for her. Because he had wanted to redeem himself.

After Lily had calmed down and Poppy had given her a check-up she headed towards Severus who was currently sleeping. She brushed her lips against his forehead, knowing that he would be in a deep sleep for while.

Lily went downstairs, looking for her son. It was a Saturday so, he must be in the Gryffindor dormitory. She headed up there, where everyone was enjoying a day free of classes. She heard choice remarks however, about Severus.

As she entered, the first words she heard were,

"Snape's such an utter bastard." From a red-haired boy who was sitting with Harry.

"Got that right." A boy with jet-black hair and electric green eyes, who could only be her son replied.

"He probably owled Harry because he trusts him." A bushy haired girl replied.

"I think he just owled Harry because he was the only person who wasn't going off later in the night." The red-haired boy replied.

Lily, unable to control her temper anymore replied,

"I think he wouldn't appreciate us talking behind his back."

"Bloody hell! You're Harry's mum! I'm Ronald Weasley. Just Ron, though." The boy said again nodding towards her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy-haired girl said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Mum! But how? I mean this is awesome, but how are you here? " Lily embraced him at this, lightly kissing him on the forehead.

"Harry, dear, someone saved me. They brought me back, a very dear old friend. You saved Severus didn't you?

Yes, I did."

"You did the right thing Harry. Now, tell about this whole 'Snape is an utter bastard' thing you were arguing about before." She said fixing him with a knowing look.

"Um. Well. Snape has been a bastard in my defense. He's hated me since my first year.

That does not sound like the Severus I know."

Why don't you tell me about your times together? I saw in his memories you two knew each other.

You saw!?

Um. He was dying and he gave me most of his memories. I copied the ones with you in it and a few of the other ones.

Hm. I'll tell you a story of our fourth year. It was the last year there was peace between us."

"We had just ended our third year at Hogwarts and Sev and I had the best grades in the entire school. He was amazing at potions and helped me with almost everything in that class. Slughorn never paid him any attention even though he was head of Sev's house.

Over the summer we were almost dating. I was going to surprise him by coming to his house one day but, I stopped when I heard yelling coming from inside.

When I looked in the window, Severus was on the floor, a pool of blood around him. His father was standing over him with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a whip in the other. He was yelling at Sev to get out and never come back.

Severus ran fast to the back door before his father beat him again and his mother had a large gash on her cheek and one to match on her arm. I ran towards the playground where we had met and he had told me I was a witch.

He caught me running there though and-

"_Lily. What were you doing in Spinner's End? Sev asked, his shirt still covered in blood, and sporting welts on his arms and what little she could see of his back._

"_I was going to visit you. I though I'd surprise you. Severus I'm sorry. I had no idea. I mean, when you came here the summer after Hogwarts you looked bloody awful and I suspected something. But I never-I mean-I never imagined that. I thought the local bullies had hurt you. I'm sorry." She finished throwing herself in his arms. Her shirt was a pale orange, so when she threw herself at him she got covered in blood as well. _

"_Lily I'm not angry. Lily, please." He said as she looked up into his eyes. _

"_You're not mad?_

_No. But I think your parents will be if they see you covered in blood." At this Lily took the time to look down at her shirt. It was blood-stained all over the front. Her parents would be hysterical. _

"_Sev, you need to tell someone. _

_I can't. It's only three more years until I'm of age. I can survive until then._

_But-" He cut her off with a kiss. Short and sweet but still, a kiss._

"That changed everything for us. He was too stubborn for his own good." Lily finished as everyone stared wide-eyed at her.

"Snape kissed you? Gross!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione hit him.

"Ronald! They were obviously best friends." Hermione said as she tried to get her boyfriend to understand.

"But still, Snape! Our greasy git of a Potions Master, not to mention a Death Eater-

"What!" He was cut off by Lily's exclamation.

"He's a spy for the order Ron.

"How did you-know-who get all of our plans yet. Snape gave away Harry's escape date. He hired the Carrows when he was headmaster." Ron finished as the portrait swung open.

"Severus!" Lily cried hugging him hard as she ran over to him.

"Sev, please tell me it isn't true. Please tell me you never took the Dark Mark.

"Lily-

Please Sev."

"I took the mark sixth year. But I turned spy not very long after. I was loyal for about two meetings before it sickened me.

Do you know who reported the prophecy?

Yes.

Who?

Me. Dumbledore had told me the complete prophecy and he told me to repeat the first two lines of it to him only. I begged him and Dumbledore to spare you.

Sev, why? Why did you take the mark?

You hated me. I had no friends and an abusive, drunk, muggle father who was slowly killing my mother. He had already snapped her wand and was starting to hurt us more. I only wanted acceptance. It's still what I want. The muggle world didn't accept me, the wizarding world never accepted me, and you hated me. My best friend had deluded me into believing that he was to come to power and give us all acceptance. He forgot to mention the part about him hating half-bloods, muggle-borns, and muggles.

Lucius Malfoy's fault then.

Yes.

Stay still, Severus.

Why-

Just stay still." She said and then kissed him softly, as if waiting for acceptance, he deepened the kiss, and soon they were on the couch Lily on Severus' lap and both kissing deeply.

"Uh mum." Harry said, with a look of horror and shock mirroring Ron and Hermione's. Lily however never heard them. She was engrossed in her thoughts all revolving around a certain dark-haired potions master.

"Let's go mate. They're not breaking up anytime soon." Ron said as they left.

*********************************************

"Man, I can't believe it! Your mum and Snape!" Ron said as Hermione glared at him yet again.

"I don't get it. She loved dad. That's why she married him, isn't it?" Harry said, walking towards the lake.

"Harry, she might have loved him before but, she definitely loves Professor Snape. And, I think he loves her back. I mean, have you ever seen him actually trust someone. He trusted her. From the sound of it he didn't have a very happy childhood either." Hermione said once again sounding like the voice of sensibility.

" Come on 'Mione. He's a greasy git. Who cares what his childhood was like he probably earned it.

No child deserves to get beaten and Mrs. Potter didn't like it either. She said it started when he was seven. And that was when she had just met him. What if it happened before."

Harry had kept silent during their arguments. He was all for hating Snape but this made him see his Professor in a new light. His childhood was horrible as was Harry's if you could really call it a childhood anyways.

"Come on guys. I've got an idea." Harry said, pulling out his invisibility cloak from his jacket pocket. He threw it over them and they started running into the castle.


	7. Pensieves and Memories

"Get to Snape's office and hurry." He said as they all started running at the same pace.

"Hermione you go left. Ron you go right. I'll follow Ron, but we might split up. Once you get to Snape's office wait for me in front of the door. Go!" He said as they all took off in different directions.

Harry, dodging students left and right, didn't notice Malfoy until it was too late.

"Ughh. Potter show yourself." Draco Malfoy called out. Harry took off his cloak and revealed himself.

"What is it Malfoy? I'm kind of in a hurry here so…"

"Why in such a hurry?

Business."

"I just wanted to say err… thanks for saving my family from Azkaban.

Your mother saved my life by saying I was dead, it was the least I could do." Harry replied. Draco nodded to him as he put on his cloak and started running again. When he reached the office Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy." Harry replied, grimacing. They all got under the cloak and let themselves into the office. Harry threw off the cloak once again and walked towards Snape's pensieve.

"Harry…" Hermione started, but was cut off by Ron.

"You're mental mate! He nearly killed you last time, and that was by accident. What's he going to do when he's found out you brought us in too?

I don't know. But I know our answers are in here. You guys stay out if you like. I'm going in though. This whole thing with my mum. I want to see it again make sure I didn't miss anything." The others grabbed onto Harry just as he was touching the surface of the pensieve.

_It was September 1st__ and everyone was busy saying goodbye to their parents. Everyone except one small boy in too large clothing and secondhand robes. He had used the robes as an excuse to hide the terrible clothing his muggle father made him wear. _

_He was looking towards a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes to match. She was with her horse-faced sister Petunia, and the rest of her family. _

"_Sev!" She called out to him. "Severus! Come here!" She was waving excitedly to him from where she was standing. _

"_Can you believe it Sev! We're going, we're really going!" She exclaimed over the noise. _

_Severus Snape laughed at the enthusiasm in her voice. He had been excited all summer too. They were finally going to Hogwarts. _

"_Come on, let's find a compartment." Lily nodded her approval and let Severus guide her, hanging loosely on his arm. _

"_Wow. What have we got here?" They heard followed by a wolf whistle. A handsome man with shoulder-length curly black hair. Lily was slowly getting redder with anger and embarrassment. _

"_My name's Sirius Black. Who are you?" He said completely oblivious to her anger. _

"_Severus Snape. This is Lily Evans." Severus said, ignoring her anger and his obvious flirting. _

"_What kind of-" But he shut up immediately when he noticed the murderous look on Severus' face. At that same moment a blonde boy who looked rather worn and skinny entered with a pudgy looking boy, and a tall dark-haired boy, whose hair was sticking up in every direction._

"_Hey, I was looking for you Sirius. I'm James by the way. James Potter." The dark-haired boy said. _

"_Peter Pettigrew." The pudgy looking boy said. _

"_Remus Lupin." The scraggly looking boy said. _

"_Who're you two?" James asked. _

"_Severus Snape._

_Lily Evans."_

"_So what house are you hoping to be in?" James asked. "I want to be a Gryffindor."_

"_My entire family's been in Slytherin." Sirius said. _

"_I thought you were okay." James said._

"_I want to be in Gryffindor though. You now, break tradition. _

"_Hmphff. Gryffindors. All brawn, no brain. _

"_Where're you hoping to go seeing as you have neither?" Sirius said making the entire compartment erupt in laughter. _

"_Come on, Severus. Let's find another compartment." Lily said, getting up and leading Severus out of the compartment. _

"_Severus? What kind of name is that? More like Snivellus." Sirius laughed, as did the others. _

The memory faded there, leaving a shocked Harry and Ron, and a baffled Hermione. It faded into another, showing the Sorting.


End file.
